All it took was a fake date Lucaya
by YUmMaGaMMa
Summary: "It's a win, win situation! I'll get Riley and you'll get Farkle" "We have one month to make them jealous" Lucas and Maya come up with a plan to make Farkle and Riley jealous. Maybe in the mist of it all they fall for each other. Maybe Riley begins to fall for Lucas, and maybe Farkle falls for Maya. If this is love; count me out! *First chapter sucks, it will get better i promise
1. The plan

Hey everyone! This is my 3rd story for Lucas and Maya because I ship them so much! I got this idea from one of the tweets the GMW Writers sent in. Enjoy! Ps: they are sophomores in college, so they're 19.

_**Maya had her hair in a high ponytail. Her hair was still curly. She had a sleek purple dress on. She for once was going to do something she actually wanted to do. She and her mother were going to see her dad. He lived all the way In New York. Maya lived in New York when she was about 13 but she moved away, because there was a murder in their neighborhood. They were in their motel and Maya's mom claimed that she could afford a hotel, but she wanted a quick settlement. **_

"You ready to go Maya?" my mom asked.

"Yes" I responded. I remember how cold it was when I lived her a long time ago. Now that I'm on Christmas break, it's even colder. My mom smiled at me, and took my hand.

I felt bad for my mom. She's still hanging on to her dream about becoming a famous actress. I'll do my best to make that happen for her.

We got on the city bus and drove to my dad's house. When we arrived there was a gate. We pressed the button and a butler came on the speaker thingy.

"Ello?" The butler sounded British.

I held in a laugh.

My mom kept talking to the man explaining why we were here.

I turned around and saw a boy riding a bicycle.

"I didn't know they still had paper boys" I cocked my eyebrow.

The boy threw the paper and it hit my head. He gasped and came running in my direction.

"I'm so, so sorry! Maya?" The boy apologized.

"How do you know my name?" I asked him.

"We were in 7th grade together!" The boy smiled.

"I only remember Riley but I moved away" I frowned.

"Well my name is Farkle….does that ring a bell" Farkle raised his eyebrows.

I shook my head. I did feel bad because he felt hopeless.

"Well catch you later, here's my number; lets meet up later" He rushed to his bike, and rode away.

My face heated up. I turned to my mom

"Why is your face red?" She asked.

I shrugged.

The gates opened and we went in.

We waited in the waiting hall. This really wasn't like a waiting hall, more like a castle.

A person came out carrying a tray full of pigs in blanket.

"Oh my god! Those are my favorite!" I rushed to the man and took a dozen.

He looked down at me. Oh yeah I forgot one thing. I'm still short. Not like midget short, but I'm short.

A tall man came out, with a suit.

"Oh come on" I said in frustration.

I think it was my dad, I could tell because when I looked to my mom. She looked at in in awe.

"Mary" He was referring to my mom.

He looked at me and his eyes went wide. "My little Maya bug! Where have the times gone?"

"When you weren't here my mom took care of me" Maya frowned.

His smile disappeared.

I wanted to come so I could tell him a piece of my mind.

"Why did you leave? I know why you're a quitter! You just want something handed to you on a platter! So you think you can just waltz back into my life? Well it's not going to be that easy! Now where's the bathroom!" I growled. The butler showed me where the bathroom was and I madly walked in that direction.

I finished using the restroom and I heard my mom talking to my dad.

"I want what's best for her. I didn't tell her yet. I have her stuff coming her today. We should tell her together" My mom whispered to him.

"Tell me what?" I stepped out from behind the corner.

"Umm- you're staying with your dad" She frowned.

"No I'm not" I ordered.

"Maya…just for the break, I just can't bear the thought of you not knowing your dad"

I glared at my dad.

"Maya! You're going to have to forgive him. Now I'm going to go. You can stay or tour New York" My mom left.

I growled at my dad and left his huge house.

I walked and walked till I finally reached a coffee shop.

When I got in they all looked happy and warm.

Classical 80's music was playing, and the workers were grooving to it.

I smiled at how close and caring they looked.

I went to the desk and smiled warmly.

I rang the bell.

A worker came to the desk, and he looked awfully familiar.

"Hello ma'am what can I get you today?" He was toned and tanned.

There it is.

"Lucas?" I asked.

He smiled. "Well what do you know? Little Miss Maya came to town"

I remember that I had a huge crush on him in 7th grade.

I smirked. "I'd like a Cortado"

He smiled. "Coming up"

I turned around and saw my best friend.

"Riley?" I lit up

She lifted her head. "Maya!" She ran to me, and hugged me.

I hugged her back.

"Looks like you found Riley. She's pretty isn't she?" Lucas smiled.

"Lucas I have a boyfriend. Farkle remember" Riley stopped hugging me.

My heart pounded. "Farkle?" She's going out with Farkle!

"Yeah remember him?" Lucas handed me my coffee.

Riley smiled at me. "Aww he texting me. Maya let's meet up today at my house. Here's my phone number! I'll text you the address" Riley rushed out the coffee shop.

I turned to Lucas.

"You like Riley?" I asked him.

"Yeah…you like Farkle?" He asked.

"Guilty pleasure" I answered. I drank some of my coffee.

"I have an idea" Lucas smiled.

"Okay" I said.

"We should fake date" Lucas offered.

"I don't think so" I didn't want to fake date him. May be when I was younger but now? I'm good.

"Maya, you'll get Farkle, I'll get Riley. It's a win, win" Lucas explained.

"Hmm" I thought about it. "Sure why not. But we only have a month. I go back home after a month"

"So we have a month to make them jealous. Not that hard" Lucas scoffed.

Not one of my best but I promise it'll get better!


	2. Lucas' meltdown

I went to the coffee café, and saw Lucas taking a man's order; not just any man, my dad.

I went up to Lucas and my dad and I scowled at my dad.

"Oh hey Maya" my dad smiled.

I crossed my arms and kept the glare.

"Here's your coffee sir" Lucas handed my dad his coffee.

My dad scooted off trying to wave at me.

I turned to Lucas while glaring at him.

"Did I do something?" Lucas asked putting his hands on the counter.

"You served that stupid guy coffee" I pointed my thumb to the door.

"He seemed rather intelligent to me" Lucas smiled.

"How could you say that?" I gasped.

"I'm pretty sure he wouldn't mind" Lucas laughed.

"But I do! Lucas that's my dad! Who never was in my childhood! Who just left me" I screeched.

"I know that's wrong. But he probably feels terrible. Don't you think you should forgive him?" Lucas wiped his hand on his white apron that was attached to his red shirt around his waist.

I shook my head while my arms were still crossed.

"Let's go for a walk" Lucas ordered.

"Do I have a choice?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Not really" Lucas smirked.

I laughed.

"I'm taking a break!" Lucas yelled to his workers.

He brewed two coffees, and we left out the door.

We started walking and Lucas handed me my coffee. It smelled delightful

"Thanks" I thanked.

He smiled warmly in response.

"How long have you've been working there?" I asked.

"I really don't want to talk about it" Lucas refused to look me in the eyes.

I turned to face him, and stopped him.

He raised his eyebrows.

"Now you've got me really interested! Tell me" I begged.

"No" Lucas looked the other way.

"Look at me" I poked him in the chest.

"No" Lucas kept his head faced the other way.

I put my free hand on his face and turned it to mine. "Tell me"

"No" he refused.

I gave him puppy dog eyes.

He looked at me with defeat. "Alright" He sat me on a bench.

He looked straight ahead, with a serious face.

He started to shake his leg rapidly and looked hostile.

I felt bad for him, he was going through a rough time and I forced him. "Lucas?" I said softly.

He turned to me.

"You don't have to tell me" I felt really bad.

"Okay, okay" He breathed out. He got up waiting for me to get up and sipped more of his coffee.

I got up and we started to walk again.

He looked straight ahead, and clenched his jaw.

I rubbed my arm, and felt horrible; because after all I asked about it.

"I'm sorry" I said.

"For what?" He blinked.

Of course he would hide that he was mad.

Riley and Farkle were holding hands and began to walk toward us.

I nudged Lucas.

We put down our coffees. And we intertwined our fingers, and faked laughed.

"You're so funny!" Lucas laughed.

"No you are!" I said loudly so they could hear.

They walked up to us.

Riley lifted her eyebrows. "You guys are- dating?"

"Yep! We're so dating that he even told me when he started working at the coffee shop! Sorry I had to" I whispered the last part to Lucas.

"Yeah I just gave her coffee and we clicked" Lucas smiled.

"Oh really? Because she hated your guts in middle school" Farkle smirked.

"I actually didn't hate his guts. I had a crush on him in middle school" I accepted.

"Oh" Farkle lifted up his eyebrows.

"So this is a thing?" Riley raised her eyebrows.

"We just told you that. And I love every second of it" Lucas touched my nose.

I laughed and touched his nose back.

They both titled their heads and walked away.

As we saw they were far enough, we let go of each other's hands.

We picked our coffee back up.

"You really had a crush on me in middle school?" He asked.

"Yeah, but don't worry I'm over that silly crush" I brushed off smiling.

We started to walk again.

"My dad, he tried to bury me in gifts to win my love back. He's going to have to do a lot more. May be dying on the street" I said evilly.

Lucas lifted an eyebrow. "Maya that is so wrong on so many levels"

I just smirked in response. "You don't get it"

"If there's one thing I understand more than you it is heart break" Lucas explained to me.

I faced him with a blank expression. "I don't think so"

"Maya….you may think you have it the worst but you don't" Lucas clucked.

"Please I have it worse than..."

"Maya! Do you know that people have it worse than you?! Have you seen your mom murdered right in front of your eyes!? And for what?! And someone tell you don't tell the police or they'll kill you too!?" Lucas blurted out.

I opened my mouth with no words coming out. I didn't know what to feel. I was worried and felt like crap.

I plopped on the bench.

He walked up to me and frowned.

"Maya, I'm sorry I yelled at you. But you don't live the worst life. No one got murdered in your story. My mom did. And the guy did it right in front of me. If that's not enough it was someone I knew who did it" Lucas sat next to me on the bench.

I felt tears form in my eyes. I felt really bad for him.

"Are you crying? You never cry" Lucas frowned.

"I know right" I sniffled.


	3. Jealous much? And break up?

I was in her dad's house. I was watching TV on a plasma screen; it was a big upgrade.

"Cool! They have cable, and HBO and Starz!" I smiled in amazement.

I heard footsteps and saw a tall figure.

I frowned in disgust. "What do you want now?"

"Maya can we please talk. You don't understand why I left" her dad said.

I thought back what Lucas said, and knew I was lucky. "Okay" I agreed.

My dad's eyes went wide. "Really?"

Maya slightly smiled, and nodded her head.

"Well I left because I was scared. I wasn't ready to be a father. I packed up my stuff and left. I needed to get my life together. I still was selling drugs on the street. I didn't want you exposed to that. Look at me now! I'm a billionaire!" my dad explained.

I squinted my eyes. "I guess, I believe you. Can I finish watching this vampire show?"

"Vampire Diaries?" he asked.

"Yep! Did you know that you can pause the TV! Like coooolllll" I threw my arms up.

"Ha, thanks for listening to me Maya" my dad smiled.

"I know I don't have it bad" I smiled along.

My dad left the room whistling.

I watched TV for many hours. Soon I got a text from Farkle.

"_Want to hang out?" ~ Farkle_

"_No, I'm hanging out with Lucas" ~ Maya_

"_Why are you always hanging out with him!? Where's the us time?" ~ Farkle_

I raced to the café to meet with Lucas.

I went to the desk and saw a girl flirting with him.

"Sorry I have a girlfriend" Lucas said to the girl.

The girl walked away.

I went up to him. "Our plan is working Farkle is getting jealous"

"Riley isn't I don't think she likes me" Lucas fiddled with the bell.

"Well she's crazy for not liking you, you're cool" I smiled.

He perked up. "Thanks Maya, you're pretty cool too"

"We have to hang out today because I told Farkle we were hanging out today" I adjusted.

"Okay, let's go to the mall" Lucas took his apron off, and told the workers that he was going to the mall with me.

We left and while we walked we saw Riley and Farkle. Riley evil eyed me, and Farkle evil eyed Lucas.

I nudged Lucas. "I thought you said she didn't like you" I whispered.

Lucas shrugged.

"Not holding hands today?" Riley frowned at us.

I smiled at Lucas and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey! I didn't ask for that!" Farkle snapped.

"Huh?" Maya questioned.

"You know how they try to make the couple kiss to prove they're a couple? We didn't ask for that" Farkle explained deeper.

"She just kissed me on the cheek calm your pebbles" Lucas smirked.

I hit his chest lightly. "Hahahaha, you're funny Lucas"

"What can I say….I am a funny guy" Lucas smiled.

I smiled at him and he responded with a smirk.

Riley looked at Lucas. "See you later"

Farkle winked at me.

They walked away.

Lucas and I did our secret handshake.

They were falling in love with us! Haha.

"Guess we don't have to pretend to go out" I said. Kind of sad. He was kind of fun to hang around with these past few days.

"Yeah….I guess it's over than?" Lucas looked hurt.

"Umm, yeah" We went our separate ways.


	4. The Party

I was in the kitchen at my dad's. The maids cooked breakfast.

"Maya would you like to host a party tomorrow?" my dad asked.

I raised one eyebrow. "Why?"

"I have a business meeting, and you would be bored" my dad answered.

I rolled my tongue over my teeth. "Just when I forgive you, you leave again"

"Maya I have no choice. I really want to support this company" my dad explained.

I rolled my eyes. "This party is going to be sick! And it's probably going to trash your fucking house"

"Okay" My dad left the house and drove away.

I put regular clothes on and left the house.

I started to take a walk and saw Farkle.

"Oh hey Maya!" Farkle ran to me.

"Hi Farkle! I'm having a party tomorrow. Want to help me set up?" I asked him.

"Yeah sure! I'm invited to the party right?" He asked.

"Yeah" I tried to walk away but he pulled me back.

"Maya you don't like that coffee maker guy do you?" He asked.

"Oh we broke up" I told him.

"Oh" he said with a smirk.

"Ohh" I repeated.

He laughed.

"Well bye now" I tried to walk away, but he pulled my arm.

He started to kiss me.

"Maya?" Lucas said.

I turned around roughly and saw Riley and Lucas.

"I swear he kissed me!" I went up to him.

"Why does it matter you guys broke up?" Farkle went up to us.

"You told him?" Lucas turned back to me.

His green eyes were so gorgeous….what was I saying?!

"Maya?" Lucas stopped my thoughts.

"Huh?" I questioned.

"I said you told Farkle that we 'broke up'?" He asked.

"Yeah" I said.

Riley giggled and looked at Lucas.

I sighed. Once again I was competing with Riley. What! No I'm not! She can have Lucas, because I don't like him!

"Lucas you want to help set up my party for tomorrow?" I asked him.

"Sure" He smiled. Oh my god he smiled like a God.

It was the next day and I bought supplied for my party. It was going to awesome!

I put up the details on my social media, and Lucas, Riley and Farkle told their friends.

The gate buzzer rang. I buzzed it so the person was allowed in. The person rang the doorbell and it was Lucas.

I smiled. "Hi Lucas"

"Hi Maya" He smiled back.

"You're not mad at me for telling Farkle that we broke up right?" I asked him.

He made a face that looked adorable. "No why?"

"I don't know" I blushed.

"Then I don't know either" He laughed.

We started putting up the decorations.

We went on the ladders to put up mini disco balls.

We even had spotlights that change different colors.

We had fun laughing along the way. When something killed our mood.

The gate got buzzed. I buzzed so they could come in.

"Don't you think you should've checked who it was first Maya? That's dangerous" Lucas warned.

"Stop being a baby" I smirked.

I looked through the window and saw Riley and Farkle.

I let them in. They looked around and saw everything was set up.

"You guys finished already?" Riley asked.

"You do realize that its 8: 30 right? The party starts at 10. You came late" I said.

"Sorry Maya bug" Farkle poked out his lip.

"Maya bug?" Lucas snickered.

I laughed.

We just turned on the bass-ful music and watched a movie till the people came.

I just left the gate open.

A group of people came and more and more.

We started to party and dance.

I was partially drunk and went into the kitchen on my way I saw Riley and Lucas making out.

I went up to them.

"Lucas? Riley?" I was hurt.

Lucas and Riley stopped kissing.

Lucas wiped his lips and stood in front of me.

"I can't really get mad because we broke up" I felt tears forming in my eyes. "But it hurts"

"Maya…." Lucas spoke.

"It's fine Lucas gorge your tongue down Riley's mouth" I walked away slowly.

Lucas ran up to me. He turned me around.

I studied his green eyes.

"Maya I was making out with Riley because I was hurt. You and Farkle were going to go out" Lucas explained.

"No we weren't! I wanted to go out with you. If I even could" I frowned.

He smiled. "Seriously?"

I nodded my head.

He kissed me on the forehead.


End file.
